Building codes require pressure testing points of a plumbing system for leaks and proper connection. Often piping components such as closet flanges will have an integral test cap for this test. After the test, the test cap needs to be carefully removed to ensure that it does not pass through the closet flange into the sewer system and cause blockage problems.